


Thank You

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: “Um, what are you doing, half naked, in my house?”





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I only play with them.  
> DO NOT STEAL MY WORK. I WILL FIND YOU.

She was standing in Daryl’s kitchen, her red hair flowing down her back and swaying side to side as she moved to the beat of the music playing, singing a long with the song that had just started on the MP3 player she had found on a run one day,

They said I was baptized in dirty water,  
By the hands of the devil himself.  
Between the banks of a Whiskey River,  
Beside the Highway to Hell.  
I got scars on my heart and knuckles,  
I got debts that I can’t pay.  
Yeah but I got a blessing sent down from heaven,  
Baby you’re my saving grace.

When Daryl walked in the front door, the first thing he saw was her wiggling her ass around in a pair of black way-too-short shorts that could pass off as underwear as she puttered around the room she was in. His glare bore into the little sliver of shown flesh between the waistband and the hemline of the itsy-bitsy white tank top she had on and it took everything in his power to peel his eyes away. The first thing he smelled was the delicious sent of fried meat, the type he wasn’t sure of, but his mouth instantly watered anyway. The first thing he heard was her beautiful voice belting out the lyrics to the country song he faintly remembered hearing before the world went to Hell,

Tell me how did you get under this leather skin I wear?  
Beneath the callouses and tattoos around the walls I built down there  
To this heart I’ve long kept guarded, all alone I was free to fly,  
But it takes an angel to fly with a free bird.  
Baby we’ve got the sky.

He walked to the entry way of the kitchen, eyes wandering over her little body as she moved around, seeming to not notice him. He hadn’t ever spoken to her before today, but his eyes had always found her in a crowd, that red hair of her’s driving him wild. She was young enough to be his daughter, and if he was being honest with himself, he felt wrong looking at her the way he did. She was easily the most beautiful woman in the world in his eyes, and he knew she never would look at him the way he looked at her. He leaned against the door frame and silently watched her work.

“Hello, Mr. Dixon, welcome home.” She spoke suddenly, startling him. She turned her head to peak over her shoulder at him where he stood.

“Um, what are you doing, half naked, in my house?”

“Um, they’re called shorts, Daryl, and I’m cooking you dinner, to say thank you for saving my ass today.”

“How’d you even get in here?”

“Picked the lock.” She said casually, returning to her task of pulling the fried food out of the pan of hot oil as she continued to hum to the song,

Girl you’ve got an outlaw, ready to lay down all my guns,  
A dirty old hound dog, learnin’ new tricks like cuddlin’ up,  
You’ve got a hellcat purrin’ like a kitten,  
You’ve got a sinner down on his knees,  
It had to be hell on an angel  
Lovin’ the devil out of me.

He took a step forward, coming up behind her to look over her shoulder at the meal she had prepared, “God damn, this fer me?”

She giggled, a floaty, musical sound caressing his ear drums like it had been played from an angel’s harp, “It’s nothing, really, just some squirrel I caught this morning.”

“You hunt?” He asked, astounded.

“Mhm, a couple times a week. I’ve seen you out there, too, but you’ve never noticed me I don’t think.” She replied, turning around with a piece of food in her fingers that she held up to his lips to taste. He opened his mouth and she popped the morsel in, the sound of his feral moan at the flavor sending shivers directly to the heat between her legs.

“God damn, woman. Where they find you at?”

“I found ya’ll,” She replied with another giggle.

“Well thank God ya did, and if this is the thanks I get I’ll save yer ass from those walkers as often as ya need.”

She peered up at him, eyes twinkling as a smile crept across her face. He suddenly realized how close they were standing, how he could smell the scent of her shampoo cascading through her fiery locks, how if he stepped just an inch or two closer his body would be pressed against hers.

“Shit, sorry.” He muttered, taking a step back from her to give her some space. To his surprise she matched his action with her own step forward. He gulped, and her eyes traveled down to watch his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down with the motion. She licked her lips before flicking her eyes back up to his. He stood there, stalk still, lost in the bright green irises that reminded him of the forest she said she hunted in. He was at a loss for words, not that he spoke much anyways.

“What ya sorry for?” She questioned, eyes squinting as a devious expression appeared over her face.

“Um,” he swallowed again, unsure of what to say. Her eyebrow quirked upwards as he stepped back again and she followed his movements.

“Uh….” He tried again, nervousness taking over him as he tried to force his brain to form coherent words just as the timer sitting on the stove went off.

“Look at you, saved by the bell.” she snorted.

She plated the food for the two of them and they sat down on the couch to eat. He was amazed with her cooking skills, unable to keep from shoveling the food down his throat and sucking the grease off his fingers once done. The sight of his lips wrapping themselves around each one of his digits had her wondering what else he could do with his mouth….  
Once the food was gone she stood, taking Daryl’s plate from his hand and sashaying back to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

“Ya ain’t gotta do that.” He said from behind her as she rinsed the ceramic dish off.

“Just saying thank you, Daryl. It’s no trouble.”

“Well, thank you for the food. Never had squirrel cooked so good.”

She turned around to face him with that same devious look on her face she had before, making Daryl’s breath hitch as he watched her eyes darken.

“Why ya keep lookin’ at me like you wanna eat me?” He finally had the courage to ask.

She chuckled at him, shaking her head, “Because maybe I do?”

His eyes widened at her words, his mouth falling open slightly as he struggled to understand what she was saying, “What?”

Done with playing coy, she took the finalizing step needed to press her slim body up against his, tugging at the collar of his shirt to force him closer, “You don’t think I came here just to cook you dinner, did you? I plan to give you a proper thank you, Mr. Dixon, if that’s okay with you?”

“Y-Y-Yes ‘mam” He stammered, another thick swallow of nothing gulping down his nerves as he watched her sink to her knees in front of him, right there in the kitchen.


End file.
